Untitled (Wong)
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=1 | words= | pub_date=June 23rd, 2006 | update=June 23rd, 2006 | current_status= }} :For other uses of '''Untitled', see'' Untitled "Untitled" is written by David Wong and began online publication on June 23rd, 2006.Post at FFML - Retrieved 12-12-2017 It currently stands incomplete at one chapter. Description Plot Chapter 1 Ukyo Kuonji is wondering where Ranma Saotome is as he doesn't seem to be involved in any of his usual activities. She ponders over the changes in his behaviour since Ranko Saotome had gone back to her own dimension. She has already asked Akane Tendo if she knew where Ranma was disappearing to, but the girl admits that she doesn't know. But Akane hasn't been quite honest as while she doesn't know what Ranma has been up to, she has a note from Ranma passed to her via her friend Sayuri. Meanwhile Ranma is happy he has so far avoided any entanglements with the denizens of Nerima as he goes to find Yuriko Kobayakawa whom he and Akane located in the phonebook. Since Ranko introduced him to the violin he has realised that it has become his first hobby outside of martial arts and wants to keep this quiet from the interference of others. Ranma is sadly let down as he learns that the Yuriko of this universe is a performer, not teacher, of violin and simply doesn't have the time to take him on as a student. Ranma then obtains some cold water and goes to visit the music shop in his female form. She has come to pay her next payment for the violin and has done so early so that she doesn't lose the money due to other factors. Once the paperwork is out of the way the owner of the store asks Ranma to demonstrate what Ranko has taught her so far. Ranma agrees as long as the owner then plays something he thinks would be a challenge for her. Ranma plays '' and the owner is surprised to learn that Ranma has played the tune from ear after hearing it on a movie on television. The owner then gives Ranma some sheet music for Pop Goes the Weasel and a tape of his favourite tunes and tells an ignorant Ranma all about the composer. Ranma departs with a plan to return and play the full Pop Goes the Weasel to the owner at a later date. After school Ranma, now male, runs into Ukyo at her restaurant and she asks where he has been. He says it is private and she tries bribing him with four special okonomiyakis. Ranma almost spills the beans, but then remembers what happened to his mother's home and doesn't want that happening to the music store. He tells Ukyo no, apologises and departs. Nodoka Saotome and Kasumi Tendo are talking at the kitchen table when Ranma returns to the Tendo Dojo and they ask about each others days. Ranma asks to borrow Kasumi's tape player and when Ranma leaves with permission to use it the two women talk about how much better Akane and Ranma have been getting along. Nodoka then muses on the impact Ranko has had on people in this dimension. Genma Saotome however is not happy with the changes and goes to find Ranma. He finds his son in the dojo playing on his violin and declares that the boy is getting soft. When Ranma refuses to spar with him till the designated time of seven o'clock, four hours from now, Genma attacks. Genma is kicked into the koi pond and Ranma turns to listen to the first tune of the tape from the music store. It is a piece called ... Notes *Sequel to Equal Halves by Deborah Goldsmith. FFML Posting History *Chapter 1 23/06/06 See Also *''Notes from Juilliard'' Other External Links References Category:Genma's Daughter